Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance
'''''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance là tựa game thứ bảy sắp ra mắt trong dòng ''Kingdom Hearts'' được công bố sẽ ra mắt trên hệ máy Nintendo 3DS. Là phiên bản nối tiếp Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts coded, và phần cuối của Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Giống như các bản trước đó, bản nhạc nền cho phiên bản lần này được trình bày bởi Utada Hikaru. Cốt truyện Sau sự thất bại của Ansem và Xemnas dưới tay Sora và Riku, Xehanort được hồi sinh. Để đáp lại, Yen Sid quyết định đưa Sora và Riku vào cuộc thi Mark of Mastery để họ có thể trở thành một Keyblade Master hoàn thiện và cũng để chống lại lực lượng của Xehanort. Cuộc thi Mark of Mastery lần này mang Sora và Riku đi đến những thế giới bị đắm chìm trong giấc mơ để họ có thể "đánh thức" chúng dậy và mang chúng trở về với thế giới thực. Nếu như họ hoàn thành, họ sẽ được công nhận là Master. Cốt truyện cũng liên quan đến Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep và Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days,"Square Enix Chief Twit Master Talks Up Kingdom Hearts 3DS" và Tetsuya Nomura cũng phát biểu rằng như Birth by Sleep, "cốt truyện sẽ ngang với phiên bản được đánh số".Nintendo Power, Holiday 2010 Edition (Vol. 262): Tetsuya Nomura: Kingdom Hearts III và Kingdom Hearts 3D không giống nhau. Cốt truyện sẽ ngang với phiên bản được đánh số, và tôi chắc rằng phần kết thúc sẽ gây sốc cho các fan. Dream Drop Distance lần này được thiết lập là sẽ trải dài ra các thế giới; một vài từ phiên bản đầu Kingdom Hearts sẽ trở lại, chẳng hạn như Traverse Town, but all of the Disney-based worlds will be entirely new."Kingdom Hearts 3D Connects to Kingdom Hearts III" According to an interview, Tetsuya Nomura said the game will take part on the Mark of Mastery, but not completely, and has stated that there will be new clothing for Sora and Riku. Nomura cũng nói rằng trò chơi sẽ có một vài cảnh được chiếu theo góc nhìn của Xehanort, trong số đó là cảnh mở đầu của game.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zlex8ja2eNI&feature=channel_video_title Nomura cũng công bố rằng sẽ có bảy thế giới được đánh thức trong World of Sleep.http://www.khinsider.com/content/view/1861/391/ Phát triển Được biết đến là sản phẩm tiếp theo của dòng Kingdom Hearts, và đặc sắc là việc Sora và Riku trở thành hai nhân vật điều khiển được, đặc trưng của cả hai là trang phục được thiết kế mới với những nét tương đương với bộ trang phục trong Kingdom Hearts. Sử dụng công nghệ độ phân giải cao của 3DS, đồ họa phiên bản này sẽ có thể trên cơ với những tựa game PS2, cũng như sử dụng hệ thống công nghệ 3D như "rơi từ trên cao xuống" và "khoảng cách xa khi bay". "E3 2010: Kingdom Hearts 3D First Look" Nhóm phát triển hiện tại vẫn đang chọn lựa các thế giới, lên kế hoạch để sử dụng những thế giới Disney mới, cùng với Traverse Town và vài thế giới cũ,"Kingdom Hearts 3D Connects to Kingdom Hearts III" một trong số đó đã được công bố là dựa trên The Hunchback of Notre Dame (mặc dù bản thân nó đã từng được sử dụng trong một phiên bản không chính thức The Sceptre and the Kingdom). Nomura phát biểu rằng với sự phát triển song song giữa Final Fantasy Versus XIII, ông ấy cam đoan sẽ giữ lại những yếu tố không được sử dụng trong Final Fantasy Versus XIII để đem sử dụng cho Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance.Weekly Famitsu, ngày 17 tháng 11, 2010: Tetsuya Nomura: "Khi nó khác với dòng Final Fantasy trong việc thành lập nhóm, đó là cách mà nhân vật lên cấp. Bởi vì có vài thứ có thể và không thể hoàn thành, những thứ tôi không thể sử dụng trong Final Fantasy Versus XIII tôi đều hoàn thiện nó với Kingdom Hearts." Nomura cũng nói rằng qúa trình chuyển đổi trong khi chơi giữa Sora và Riku đều bị bắt buộc và bất ngờ, và cũng có thể xảy ra khi chỉ đơn thuần là đang di chuyển. Trò chơi cũng có một từ khóa là "drop", như thứ gì đang rơi. Hiệu ứng 3D của Nintendo 3DS sẽ được sử dụng nhiều trong việc "như đi vào màn hình" hơn là những thứ văng ra.Weekly Famitsu, ngày 26 tháng 1, 2011. Trong số tháng sáu của tập san Weekly Famitsu, Nomura nói rằng trò chơi sẽ tập trung vào "dữ liệu ẩn" ở bên trong Sora và đã phát triển được 40-50%, với công đoạn lồng tiếng đang được chuẩn bị. Một đoạn kết thúc ẩn được công bố, cùng với những nhân vật mới sẽ xuất hiện trong Traverse Town. Nomura cũng nói rằng câu chuyện về Xehanort sẽ kết thúc trong Kingdom Hearts III và sẽ có "câu trả lời" về Kingdom Hearts III trong Dream Drop Distance."Kingdom Hearts 3D, Final Fantasy XI, Dissidia and More in Famitsu" Một bản thử nghiệm đã cho ra mắt tại Tokyo Game Show 2011, trong đó công bố sự hiện diện của Neku Sakuraba, nhân vật chính từ The World Ends With You, sẽ xuất hiện trong phiên bản này, cùng với hai đồng minh mới, Koumori Bat và Wonder Meow.Siliconera - Kingdom Hearts 3D Features Characters From The World Ends With You Sora được thấy là đang tổ đội với Dream Eater Wonder Meow và Kuma Panda trong khi đó Riku thì đang tổ đội với Dream Eater Koumori Bat và Goat Horn.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nseTIVGvWHA Một thế lực thù địch mới được biết với cái tên Dream Eater cũng được công bố. Số tháng 11 năm 2011 của tập san Famitsu và V-Jump công bố hai thế giới dựa trên Pinocchio với tên gọi "Prankster's Paradise" và The Hunchback of Notre Dame với tên gọi "La Cité des Cloches". Số tháng 12 của tập san V-Jump hé mở thêm một thế giới mới dựa trên Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, cũng như Joshua và Beat từ The World Ends With You xuất hiện trong Traverse Town cùng sát cánh với Neku. Trong một tin tức mới được cập trên trang chủ của Square Enix, hãng hé mở thêm tin tức về thanh Drop. Khi thanh Drop cạn, nhân vật của bạn sẽ chuyển đổi từ Sora sang Riku hoặc ngược lại, dựa vào nhân vật mà bạn đang sử dụng. Trong khoảng thời gian tại Jump Festa 2012, một bản thử nghiệm cùng một đoạn trailer dài tám phút được công bố. Axel, Lea, phiên bản trẻ của Master Xehanort, Vanitas, Roxas, Xion, Kairi, Naminé, Ventus, Rinzler, Maleficent, và Pete cùng với Joshua, Beat, Shiki, và Rhyme từ The World Ends With You đều được công bố trong đoạn trailer. Một thế giới dựa trên Tron: Legacy được hé mở, nơi mà khá giống trong Kingdom Hearts II, đồng thời sẽ có một bộ trang phục theo kiểu dữ liệu dành cho Sora và Riku. Keyblade Graveyard cũng được công bố. Square Enix have updated their official Kingdom Hearts blog to explain a newly announced feature in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, this feature will summarize the Kingdom Hearts series and present the information chronologically. This will help people to understand the game if they have not played some of the previous games. Thế giới và nhân vật Thư viện ảnh File:KH3D_TGS_Poster_(Keyart).png|Artwork chính của Kingdom Hearts 3D. File:KH3D_Sora_and_Riku.png|Promotional Art của Sora và Riku. File:KH3D_Demo.png|Promotional Art của Kingdom Hearts 3D Demo. File:KH3D_TGS_Demo.png|Màn hình menu của KH3D TGS demo. File:KH3D_Demo_Controls.png|Hướng dẫn sử dụng KH3D TGS demo. File:Fourth District 3D (Art).png|Artwork về một khu vực mới trong Traverse Town. File:KH3D_3DS.jpg|Một phiên bản 3DS của Kingdom Hearts 3D. Artwork File:KH3D_Jap_Boxart.jpg|Boxart của Nhật. Video 1st Department Premiere Trailer Đoạn trailer bắt đầu với cảnh cuối cùng trong Blank Points, nơi mà Riku hỏi Sora khi cậu ấy đã quyết định chưa và Sora trả lời "Có". Đoạn trailer sau đó chuyển qua cảnh Signs of What's Next, nơi mà Yen Sid đang ra chỉ thị cho Mickey để triệu tập Sora và Riku đến với ông để ông có thể tiến hành cuộc thi Mark of Mastery. Cảnh sau đó chuyển sang Sora và Riku trong bộ dạng của Kingdom Hearts và đang đứng trên bãi biển ở Destiny Islands, suy nghĩ rằng liệu cái bè của Riku có đủ đưa họ đi ra xa hay không. Riku sau đó xuất hiện trong Traverse Town, bao vây bởi Shadow. Cậu ấy nhìn lên để rồi thấy một nhóm đông Sora đang rơi từ trên trời xuống. Một trong số đó đáp xuống và chuẩn bị chiến đấu với Shadow. Sau đó là một vài cảnh về hệ thống chiến đấu trong game. Sora được thấy đang chạy qua một khu vực với nhiều quả chuông lớn sau đó nhảy xuống từ một vị trí cao, xuyên qua hàng tầng bong bóng bay. Riku được thấy đang ở trong khu vực thứ hai của Traverse Town, nơi mà cậu thấy Ansem hiện ra phía trước và đằng sau lưng hắn là cái bóng mờ của Xemnas. Trường hợp xảy ra tương tự với Sora, nhưng khác là cậu ấy thấy Xemnas với cái bóng của Ansem đằng sau. Sora và Riku chuẩn bị chiến đấu với Xemnas và Ansem thì logo game hiện ra kết thúc đoạn trailer. Cảnh hệ thống chiến đấu chiếu trong trailer tập trung vào Sora và Riku đang thi triển những pha hành động tiến bộ như: trượt, nhảy tường, đu và xoay quanh những cây cột. Tính năng HUD cũng liệt kê danh sách một vài "Command" như "Thunder", "Fire", "Blizzard", và "Attack", đồng thời cũng có một thanh "Drop" đang ở mức 1.5, đặt ở vị trí giống như MP, Focus, Drive, và thanh Clock ở các tựa game trước. Tokyo Game Show 2011 Đoạn trailer bắt đầu với Sora, Riku, Yen Sid, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck và Goofy bên trong tòa tháp của Yen Sid, nơi mà Yen Sid chuẩn bị để đưa Sora và Riku vào cuộc thi Mark of Mastery. Sora tuyên bố cậu ấy bất khả chiến bại khi không cần phải tham gia cuộc thi này, trong khi Riku suy nghĩ liệu cậu đủ tư cách để cầm Keyblade với những gì đen tối xảy ra trong quá khứ của cậu ta. Yen Sid sau đó tiến hành cuộc thi khi ông mở "Keyhole of Sleep", nếu như họ trở về an toàn ông sẽ công nhận họ là Master. Cảnh sau đó chuyển sang Destiny Island nơi mà Sora và Riku đang trong bộ trang phục của Kingdom Hearts và chuyển sang đoạn Sora đang rơi xuống qua những tầng mây. Sora sau đó biết được mình đang ở trong Traverse Town với bộ trang phục mới. Không biết Riku ở đâu, Sora gọi tên cậu ấy, nhưng lại gặp Neku ngay lúc đó, người biết Sora là ai. Hệ thống chiến đấu sau đó được chiếu, cho thấy Sora và Riku đang thi triển những kĩ năng tiên tiến và chiến đấu với những kẻ thù mới được biết với cái tên là Dream Eater, trong khi đó giọng nói của Yen Sid đang giải thích rằng khi Heartless tồn tại ở thế giới đầy rẫy bóng tối, thì ở trong những giấc mơ, tồn tại những cái gọi là Dream Eater, những sinh vật ăn giấc mơ, và tìm kiếm những sinh vật này sẽ dẫn họ đến với "Keyhole of Sleep". Neku giải thích với Sora rằng cậu ấy đang bị kẹt trong một trò chơi Reaper và quyết tâm không để thua nó. Sora, không biết trò chơi Reaper là gì nhưng quyết định giúp đỡ cậu ấy. Riku sau đó được thấy đang chạy trong La Cité des Cloches, nơi mà cậu tìm thấy Quasimodo đang bế Esmeralda trong tình trạng bất tỉnh và hỏi rằng những Dream Eater đã đi đâu. Quasimodo trả lời lại rằng sinh vật ấy đã đi lên tầng tượng. Riku đuổi theo Dream Eater, Quasimodo cũng cung cấp về sinh vật to lớn trên đó. Trong Traverse Town, Sora hỏi tên của Neku, nhưng họ sau đó bị tấn công bởi một nhóm Wonder Meow. Nhiều cảnh về hệ thống chiến đấu được chiếu, cùng với lời giải thích của Yen Sid về việc khai mở "Keyhole of Sleep" và tìm thấy năng lượng mới, sức mạnh của giấc mơ sẽ xuất hiện. Cảnh sau đó chuyển sang căn phòng máy tính trong Radiant Garden, nơi mà đang nhìn theo góc nhìn của Xehanort. Even và Ienzo được thấy đang nằm trên sàn, tan biến dần với bóng tối đang trào ra khỏi cơ thể họ. Braig hỏi Xehanort rằng hắn đang nghĩ gì và liệu trí nhớ đã được phục hồi hay chưa. Xehanort liền sau đó triệu tập Keyblade của Master Xehanort và đâm vào Braig ngay giữa ngực. Đoạn trialer kết thúc với logo game hiện ra và ngày phát hành cho quý một năm 2012. Giọng nói của Neku và Sora có thể được nghe thấy, rằng Neku bảo với Sora tên của cậu ấy là Neku Sakuraba, và đáp lại là lời của Sora "Đó là một cái tên hay đấy", rồi Neku bác bỏ lại rằng nó chẳng có gì đặc biệt cả. Jump Festa 2012 Đoạn trailer bắt đầu với Yen sid giải thích việc Master Xehanort là một con người mạnh đến mức nào, cùng tham vọng thống trị của hắn vẫn chưa kết thúc. Sora và Riku lúc đó được thấy đang đứng ở những khu vực khác nhau trong Traverse Town. Maleficent được thấy đang ở trong Disney Castle, trò chuyện với King Mickey, Donald và Goofy về bảy "Princess of Heart". Đoạn trailer tiếp tục chiếu những cảnh khác nhau và hệ thống chiến đấu trong cuộc hành trình của Sora và Riku khi họ du hành qua những thế giới khác nhau, gặp những nhân vật mới, cũng như Dream Eater. Yen Sid hé mở bản chất của những thế giới mới và về Dream Eater: khi những thế giới bị xâm chiếm lần đầu bởi bóng tối trong Kingdom Hearts, chúng được giải thoát bởi Sora, Donald và Goofy. Tuy nhiên, một trong số đó không thể trở về hoàn toàn, và thay vào đó chúng chìm vào giấc ngủ. Những thế giới ngủ say này đã không còn kết nối đến thế giới thực, vì thế Heartless không thể nào chạm chân đến đó được. Thay vào đó, tồn tại trong những thế giới này là những sinh vật được biết đến với cái tên Dream Eater. Giống như Heartless, Dream Eater cũng tìm kiếm Keyhole nằm trong các thế giới. Đoạn trailer sau đó chiếu lại những sự kiện ở những phiên bản trước trông khá giống với phần mở đầu của Kingdom Hearts II. Sora được thấy đang ở trên một bãi biển u ám, nói rằng nơi này có lẽ là một trong những thế giới đang ngủ say. Nhiều cảnh hơn nữa được trình chiếu, đáng chú ý là một cảnh ngắn trong phòng nghiên cứu của Ansem the Wise, cho thấy Lea, Ienzo và Aeleus. Riku được thấy đang ở trong Monstro, yêu cầu về danh tính của kẻ lạ mặt trong áo choàng đen. Kẻ đó gỡ bỏ mũ trùm, để lộ ra một khuôn mặt rất giống Riku. Cảnh chuyển sang đoạn Xemnas trò chuyện với Sora, rồi Lea tấn công Maleficent và Pete trong Disney Castle. Riku sau đó gặp một kẻ lạ mặt khác trong áo choàng đen, hé mở một bộ dạng thời còn trẻ của Master Xehanort. Xehanort này được thấy đối mặt với Sora trong một nơi khá giống một nhà thờ, đó là nhà thờ ở trong The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Vanitas được thấy đang đứng bên cạnh Xehanort và cả hai đều cùng chỉ ra rằng có đến hơn một trái tim bên trong Sora. The short version begins with Sora and Riku awakening in Traverse Town and calling out to each other, only to be encountered by characters from The World Ends with You. Joshua speaks with Neku, imploring him not to give up. In the library of Disney Castle, Maleficent and Pete hold Minnie hostage while confronted by Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Maleficent tells them of her past encounter with Master Xehanort and how she learned of the seven hearts of pure light from him. Sora and Riku are shown fighting huge Dream Eaters in Traverse Town. At one point, a man in a black coat appears before Sora and Neku. Neku charges at the man, but is dispatched and Sora passes out from dizziness. Shorter versions of the pre-rendered videos from Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep are shown along with some gameplay videos as Yen Sid explains the nature of the World of Sleep. At one point, Sora is shown fighting a large Dream Eater while protecting a carriage in Country of the Musketeer, and facing Rinzler in the unnamed Tron: Legacy world. The game's Augmented Reality system is demonstrated, allowing players to play with the Dream Eaters they catch. Sora awakens alone on a dark beach, comparing it to something Yen Sid described to him. Riku speaks with Joshua in Traverse Town. Musketeers Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Queen Minnie face Pete, who is aboard a boat. Riku rushes to engage the Gargoyle Dream Eater on a bridge in La Cité des Cloches. Sora converses with Victor, Hugo, and Laverne, and is stunned to see that they are alive. Three Beagle Boys guard a treasure chest, but flee when Musketeers Mickey, Donald and Goofy charge towards them. The Blue Fairy speaks with Pinocchio and Jiminy, who are inside Stromboli's cage. Ansem picks up Frollo's discarded sword and points it at Riku outside Notre Dame. Sora and Musketeers Mickey, Donald and Goofy do the All for one, one for all salute. Pinocchio and Jiminy are swallowed by Monstro with Sora calling out to them. Frollo harasses Esmeralda in the Court of Miracles from behind and Sora rushes forward to stop him. Riku teaches Quasimodo about inner beauty inside Notre Dame, and Quasimodo swings down from the cathedral to save Esmeralda from being executed. In Country of the Musketeers, Sora expresses delight at Riku having been there. Back in Disney Castle, Lea appears as an adult in a black coat and introduces himself. In Traverse Town, Sora and Riku face a man in a black coat, who removes his hood and reveals himself as the Unknown. The game logo ends the trailer with a release date for March 2012. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Special Trailer Inside Notre Dame, Sora is confronted by the Unknown, who claims that Sora is harboring hearts other than his own, and Vanitas appears beside him. Before Sora can question this, Vanitas vanishes and the Unknown leaves through a Corridor of Darkness, and the Keyhole of La Cité des Cloches appears before Sora. A set of pre-rendered videos is shown with "Sanctuary" played in the background. Sora and Kairi run towards Riku on Destiny Islands, but the world's destruction is shown. Sora falls down the spiral staircase in Castle Oblivion as Kairi calls out to him and turns into Naminé. Before hitting the floor, Sora turns into Roxas and is confronted by Xion, who disappears and is replaced by Axel. Axel summons his chakrams as Roxas charges towards him with the Oathkeeper and Oblivion. The scene molds into the final fight between Sora, Riku and Xemnas, with Sora and Riku wielding the Oathkeeper and Oblivion instead of the Kingdom Key and Way to the Dawn. In the Keyblade Graveyard, Master Xehanort appears behind Sora and Riku and prepares to strike them with a purple orb, but Mickey stops him at the last minute. Master Xehanort flees to higher ground, but Sora, Riku and Mickey give chase. Returning to in-game-engine graphics, Sora finds Quasimodo unwittingly riding a Nightmare Zou Elephant at the Festival of Fools and unsuccessfully tries to warn him. Riku prepares to fight a Dream Eater inside Notre Dame, but it is apparently destroyed first by Victor, Hugo and Laverne. Quasimodo offers to help Esmeralda out of the cathedral. In the unnamed world based on Tron: Legacy, Sora is awed by the sight of a Recognizer, while Riku, having been captured by Black Guards, becomes acquainted with Sam Flynn. Sora prepares to engage Rinzler in battle with Kevin Flynn, Sam and Quorra watching from a distance, unaware of the nature of the Keyblade. In Country of the Musketeers, Sora, Mickey, Donald and Goofy do the "All for one, one for all!" salute. Sora asks about Pete, their captain, but Pete himself appears. The Beagle Boys steal a device from Minnie, who asks Riku to recover it. In Prankster's Paradise, Sora orders a differently-colored Pinocchio to flee with Jiminy, but Pinocchio turns into a Dream Eater. Inside Monstro, Geppetto explains to Riku that Pinocchio has wandered off again, with Riku recollecting the situation from the first game. Sora becomes acquainted with the Blue Fairy. In Symphony of Sorcery, Mickey tries on Yen Sid's hat and begins playing with the magic. Inside Monstro, Pinocchio explains to Riku how he has learned a lot from Jiminy. In the Tron: Legacy world, Sora tries to get Rinzler to remember his past as Tron, but Rinzler attacks. Quorra appears to aid Sora in battle. In La Cité des Cloches, Quasimodo swings down from Notre Dame to rescue Esmeralda from execution, while Riku implores Quasimodo to follow his heart rather than obey Frollo. In Symphony of Sorcery, Sora apparently unlocks a new ability. In Country of the Musketeer, in a scene reminiscent from the movie, Goofy grabs Mickey, jumps out of the tower window and lands on a tree branch which catapults them both back into the tower, sending the Beagle Boys falling through the opposite window into the river. In Symphony of Sorcery, Mickey promises to lend Riku his power someday. Several gameplay videos are then shown. The option to switch from Sora to Riku is displayed, as well as a battle with Ursula in her gigantic form with Sora and Riku apparently in their Kingdom Hearts attire. In Traverse Town, Riku is confronted by the Unknown, who callously steps on Shiki's Mr. Mew toy while walking towards him. Roxas and Axel are shown talking on the Station Tower in Twilight Town, eating Sea-salt ice cream where Roxas reminds Axel that he would always be there to bring him back. In the computer room inside Hollow Bastion, Lea, wearing a black coat, awakens and sees his reflection in the window, noticing that the scars that were under his eyes while he was Axel are now gone. In the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid informs Sora and Riku that in order to defeat Xehanort, they will have to rescue those in sadness and open the seven keyholes of sleep. In Traverse Town, Sora speaks with Joshua, who claims that a world was split into two and maybe the Unknown has something to do with it. In La Cité des Cloches, Riku confronts Frollo on the balconies of Notre Dame. Frollo, surrounded by darkness, sets the Gargoyle Dream Eater on Riku. In Traverse Town, a Dream Eater fires a fireball at Neku, but Sora blocks it in time. Shiki is seen lying in the fountain behind them. In the Tron: Legacy world, CLU 2 offers Sora that he will release Rinzler to him in exchange for the Keyblade, but Sora refuses. On the same balcony of Notre Dame, Riku is confronted by Ansem and the Unknown, and claims that he walks the "road to dawn" as he prepares to fight. In the Tron: Legacy world, the Unknown tells Sora that he will forget certain things he treasures forever. In the Mysterious Tower, Mickey suggests that he and Yen Sid aid Sora and Riku, and suggests that they follow the bonds of their hearts as Aqua told him long ago. In the World that Never Was, Sora prepares to fight Xigbar, who again quips about his glare's resemblance to that of Ventus. In a dark abyss, the Unknown tells Riku that he still has darkness in his heart. In the Tron: Legacy world, copies of Sora begin to disappear one by one until one is left, while Xemnas, unseen, claims to feel the memories inside him and questions if Sora is "the original". Yen Sid converses with Lea in the Mysterious Tower. In the throne room of the Castle that Never Was, Riku and Mickey rush towards an apparently captured Sora, but are hindered by Xemnas and Ansem as Master Xehanort watches with glee. Outside Memory's Skyscraper, a ring of bullets from Xigbar's Sharpshooter rains around Sora, and each one turns into a figure in a black coat, the one facing Sora being the Unknown, who offers his hand to Sora and says "We'll go together". Images of a blackened version of Ventus's armor (with the Nightmare Dream Eater symbol on his visor), normal armored Ventus lying on an Awakening station, Naminé, Xion, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Aqua, a red-eyed Unknown in a black coat, Xehanort's Guardian, Sora sitting in a throne in the Castle that Never Was, and several people sitting in the other thrones with Master Xehanort in the highest one are shown. The game logo ends the trailer with the release date for March 3, 2012 and an offer for the 10th Anniversary Box. Liên kết chú thích Liên kết khác *Trang chủ của Nhật *Trang chủ của Châu Âu *Trang chủ của Châu Mỹ Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance